


Somewhat Damaged

by lateralus112358



Category: Homestuck, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not a Crossover, Time Travel, You don't have to know anything about HS to read this, i.e. only POI characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralus112358/pseuds/lateralus112358
Summary: Shaw witnesses the apocalypse and gets bugged by an alien





	1. Chapter 1

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey, sweetie.  
[SS]: Piss off  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, I’ll go soon. I just realized there was something that I still had to tell you.  
[SS]: I’ve never talked to you before  
[SG]: #I know, isn’t it exciting? Our first conversation. Or your first conversation with me.  
[SG]: #You’ll talk to me a lot later.   
[SG]: #We’re made for each other, Sameen. One day you’ll see that.  
[SG]: #But there’s no need to get ahead of ourselves here.   
[SS]: Who are you  
[SS]: How the fuck do you know my name  
[SG]: #Oh come on now, sweetie. Even if you hadn’t told me yourself, there are any number of ways I could come by the information.  
[SG]: #And you can call me Root.  
[SS]: Kinda lame  
[SS]: You’re somehow even more annoying than your friends  
[SG]: #They’re not really my friends.  
[SG]: #Anyway, I’m kind of stalling here. Sorry.  
[SS]: What are you talking about  
[SG]: #There’s something I have to do.  
[SG]: #The details aren’t really important.   
[SG]: #But you got angry with me and you wouldn’t talk to me, and now I can’t reach you at all.  
[SG]: #Future you, I mean.  
[SS]: Great  
[SS]: More of this time travel bullshit  
[SS]: Just what I needed  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, Sameen, you’ll get the hang of it later on.  
[SG]: #And you’ll have me to help you! We’re going to have so much fun together.  
[SG]: #I’m just sorry I don’t get to participate this time around.  
[SS]: Can we get to the part of this conversation where you stop talking to me  
[SG]: #I really do love your banter.  
[SG]: #But you’re right, I have to go.  
[SG]: #I just wanted to tell you  
[SG]: #I know you’ve always thought there was something wrong with you.  
[SG]: #Because you don’t feel things like other people do.  
[SG]: #But I think that’s what makes you beautiful.  
[SG]: #If you were a shape, you’d be a straight line.  
[SG]: #An arrow.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS] What the fuck

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey Sameen.  
[SS]: And there I was thinking the one good thing about the world ending was that I wouldn’t have to deal with you  
[SG]: #Aww, it’s so sweet of you to think of me like that.  
[SG]: #<3 <3 <3  
[SS]: Ugh  
[SS]: Can you just leave  
[SS]: I’m kind of busy here  
[SG]: #Yes, I can see. You’re really cutting it close getting into the game, aren’t you?  
[SG]: #You’re kind of reckless.  
[SG]: #It’s one of the things I find so intoxicating about you.  
[SS]: Did you contact me just to hit on me  
[SG]: #Unfortunately, no.   
[SG]: #I contacted you to let you know that you’re about to talk to me for the first time.  
[SG]: #The first time for me, I mean.  
[SS]: What  
[SG]: #My past self has just discovered your little group of players, and she’s very curious.  
[SG]: #’Just’ relative to your personal chronology, obviously.  
[SS]: Do you actually expect me to believe any of this bullshit  
[SG]: #She’s going to make some mistakes, but you and she are going to help each other.  
[SG]: #So please don’t be too hard on her. She really likes you.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hello.  
[SS]: UGH  
[SG]: #I’ve been watching you play for a little while now.  
[SG]: #Kind of surprised you made it this far, actually.   
[SG]: #You and your friends seem pretty clueless about everything.  
[SG]: #Your species is very interesting.  
[SS]: I guess the time travel crap wasn’t enough for you, now you have to throw this alien stuff in too  
[SG]: #Excuse me?  
[SS]: Just fuck off, Root  
[SS]: I don’t need your help  
[SG]: #How do you know my name?  
[SS]: You told me, dumbass  
[SS]: Look whatever the fuck it is you’re trying to do here I don’t have time for it  
[SS]: Goodbye  
[SG]: #Wait!  
[SG]: #Please don’t go.  
[SG]: #Are you saying that you’ve spoken to me before?  
[SG]: #And I told you my name?  
[SS]: Among other things  
[SS]: Which were equally stupid  
solipsistSociopath [SS] blocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SG]: #Hey!  
[SG]: #Your blocks don’t actually do anything, you know.  
[SG]: #Come on, please talk to me.   
[SG]: #:(  
[SG]: #I guess I’ll have to prove I’m not trying to hurt you.  
[SG]: #You need to use that cruxite to make your totem soon, otherwise you’ll just get killed before you even get in the game.  
[SG]: #Hurry! The meteor’s coming.  
solipsistSociopath’s [SS’s] computer has ceased functioning due to being struck by a meteor.

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] unblocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK, so you were right about the totem  
[SS]: And in light of all the crazy shit that just happened  
[SS]: I might be willing to put a temporary moratorium on not believing you  
[SG]: #Hi again. ;)  
[SG]: #Pretty nice computing device you made there.  
[SS]: Well my other one got blown up  
[SS]: Apparently I used all my ‘build grist’ on this one though  
[SG]: #This game likes to throttle your progression early on. Really makes you work for it, you know?  
[SG]: #Kind of obnoxious, if you ask me. I’ll just torrent you a ton of mine.  
[SG]: #We can upgrade you arsenal, if you want.  
[SG]: #And your wardrobe.  
[SS]: . . .  
[SS]: What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed  
[SG]: #Nothing.  
[SG]: #Honestly, you look amazing.  
[SG]: #But there are some things I’d like to try. We could really spice up your look!  
[SS]: OK we’re definitely not doing that  
[SS]: Why don’t you just start by explaining this time travel stuff  
[SG]: #I don’t really know that I’m the best person to ask.  
[SG]: #You’re the one who’s talked to my future self, you probably know more than I do.  
[SG]: #What all did she tell you?  
[SG]: #Other than my name.  
[SG]: #What’s your name, by the way?  
[SS]: Ha  
[SS]: Like I’d tell you that  
[SG]: #Aw, come on! We’re becoming such good friends!  
[SS]: Yeah right  
[SS]: We’re not friends  
[SS]: I’m just putting up with you  
[SG]: #:’(  
[SG]: #Well, maybe I can convince you.  
[SG]: #Ask me anything, and I’ll answer if I can.  
[SS]: Is Root actually your name  
[SG]: #Not my given one, no.  
[SG]: #But it’s what I prefer to be called.  
[SS]: OK  
[SS]: Are you in this game too  
[SG]: #Not exactly.  
[SG]: #We’re playing the same game, but we’re in different sessions.  
[SG]: #Each instantiation is unique.  
[SS]: Why have you and your friends been bothering me all this time  
[SG]: #My friends?  
[SS]: The other trolls  
[SG]: #Oh.  
[SG]: #I don’t really know why they would have done that. And I wouldn’t really consider them my friends.  
[SG]: #And as for me, this is only the second time I’ve spoken to you.  
[SG]: #Maybe you should ask my future self.  
[SS]: Why are you so eager for info on future you  
[SS]: Can’t you just like  
[SS]: Wait until you become her  
[SG]: #I have my reasons.  
[SG]: #And as much as I’ve love to discuss this with you more, we’re out of time.  
[SG]: #You’re going to be very busy soon.  
[SS]: Wait what  
[SG]: #Some of the locals are converging on your location.  
[SG]: #They don’t look very friendly. Better bring that gun of yours.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS]: Great  
[SS]: Thanks for all your help

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey gorgeous.  
[SS]: What  
[SG]: #I wanted to come and apologize in advance.  
[SG]: #I didn’t mean to upset you.  
[SG]: #I was just trying to keep you safe. I didn’t realize how important the dog was to you.  
[SS]: What are you talking about  
[SG]: #You’ll find out soon enough.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK, what the fuck was that?!  
[SS]: What the hell do you think you’re doing?!  
[SG]: #Sorry, honey.  
[SG]: #I know you were bent on prototyping that petrified animal for some reason, but this is what needed to happen.  
[SG]: #That’s why I’m here, to keep you and your friends on the right track.  
[SS]: That ‘petrified animal’ was my dog!  
[SS]: It was going to bring him back!  
[SS]: That’s the only reason I started playing this awful fucking game in the first place!  
[SS]: Now I’ve just got this abomination you created  
[SG]: #I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about this.  
[SG]: #But it doesn’t matter. I can see your future, and this is what has to happen to keep you safe.  
[SG]: #This is what has already happened, and neither you nor me can change that.  
[SG]: #All you’d do is trap yourself in a doomed timeline.  
[SG]: #I can’t let that happen to you.  
[SG]: #I’m protecting you.  
[SS]: I don’t need your protection!  
[SS]: Stay the fuck out of our session  
solipsistSociopath [SS] blocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SG]: #This again? You know that doesn’t do anything.  
[SG]: #Look, I know you’re angry with me, but I’m not trying to hurt you.  
[SG]: #I just don’t want anything to happen to you.  
[SG]: #Wait, what are you doing? I can’t see you anymore.  
[SG]: #How are you doing that?  
[SG]: #Please answer me.  
solipsistSociopath’s [SS’s] handheld computing device has been ground into a fine powder.

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] unblocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK seriously stop trying to send messages to me through John and Harold  
[SG]: #But you won’t talk to me. :(  
[SG]: #I can’t even see your pretty face on my screen anymore. :’(  
[SS]: Wait what  
[SG]: #You’ve blacked out my viewport. I can’t see you, or what you’re doing.  
[SS]: I didn’t do anything  
[SG]: #Not consciously, no. I think you may be tapping into your abilities.  
[SS]: What abilities  
[SG]: #Those afforded to you by your alignment within the game.  
[SG]: #That’s my theory, anyway. We can trade ideas if you want.  
[SG]: #Or we can talk about something else. Whatever you want.  
[SS]: Maybe  
[SG]: #So does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?  
[SS]: No  
[SS]: But I think in your fucked-up brain you actually thought you were helping  
[SS]: Just don’t do anything like that again  
[SS]: And don’t mess with John or Harold  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, I’d much rather talk to you. ;)  
[SS]: Yeah I’ve noticed  
[SS]: So this blackout thing  
[SS]: Would it have anything to do with me being a Void player  
[SG]: #It might.  
[SG]: #How do you know that?  
[SS]: Bunch of stupid stuff  
[SS]: The scoop is apparently I’m a Knight of Void  
[SS]: Whatever that means  
[SS]: What does it mean  
[SG]: #What do you think?  
[SG]: #I can see you now, by the way. What do you think that means?  
[SS]: Ugh  
[SS]: What are you, Sage of Infuriation  
[SG]: #Close. I’m Maid of Mind.  
[SS]: So what does that mean  
[SG]: #It means a lot of things. Just like yours.  
[SG]: #But you’ll find that what it actually is will be much less important than what it is to you.  
[SG]: #So what does being a Knight mean?  
[SS]: I dunno  
[SS]: Honor and challenging people to duels I guess  
[SS]: Neither of which mean anything to me  
[SS]: Void kind of makes sense I guess  
[SG]: #Why is that?  
[SS]: Because of the way I am  
[SG]: #Our aspects, our classes, even our celestial alignments can mean a lot of things.  
[SG]: #They can be reflections of who we are, or who we want to be, or who we think we are.  
[SG]: #They can be an invitation to embrace a role, or a challenge to overcome it.  
[SG]: #This game can be cruel, and unforgiving, and it puts its own propagation before the needs of its players.  
[SG]: #Don’t let it define you.  
[SS]: Are you going to tell me I’m a shape again  
[SG]: #What?  
[SS]: Wait sorry that was future you I guess  
[SS]: That was the first time I heard from you actually  
[SG]: #What else did she tell you?  
[SS]: Why do you always ask me that  
[SS]: Why are you so desperate to know  
[SS]: And if you can talk to me all over my timeline, can’t you just message your future self  
[SG]: #Yes.   
[SG]: #But I’ve been scared.  
[SS]: Scared?  
[SS]: Of what  
[SG]: #I’d rather not get into details about this right now.  
[SG]: #But my situation here is not ideal.  
[SG]: #I’ve been scared I’ll contact my future self, only to find out she’s already died.  
[SS]: Shit, what’s going on in your session?  
[SG]: #I said I’d rather not discuss the details.   
[SG]: #But you gave me hope when you said you’d talked to me in the future, Sameen.  
[SS]: What the fuck  
[SS]: I haven’t told you my name  
[SG]: #Oops.  
[SG]: #Didn’t mean to let that little tidbit slip out. Don’t be mad, sweetie.  
[SG]: #I was just worried that you weren’t going to talk to me anymore, so I contacted you a bit further ahead on your timeline.  
[SS]: Urgh  
[SS]: Just stay linear from now on, OK?  
[SS]: This time shit gives me headaches  
[SG]: #Does that mean you’re going to keep talking to me?  
[SS]: Since future me apparently still is, I guess I have to  
[SS]: Or risk fucking up spacetime or something  
[SG]: #Great! This is going to be so much fun.  
[SG]: #There’s so much stuff we have to do. First we’re going to need to get you some new weapons.  
[SS]: I said I would keep talking to you, not go along with every batshit scheme you come up with  
[SG]: #This is important, Sameen. Your entire session is falling apart around you.  
[SG]: #I can help you and your friends make it through, but you have to trust me.  
[SS]: I don’t  
[SG]: #That’s unfortunate.  
[SG]: #I’d much rather do this organically, but we’re in a bit of a time crunch.  
[SG]: #I was never good with rules anyway.  
[SS]: Whatever idiotic thing you’re planning on doing, don’t  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS]: Shit

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Here, click this link.  
[SG]: #tinyurl.com/4AF  
[SS]: What  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS]: ugh

 

 

 

 

?SG AT ?:?? opened memo on board 4AF.  
CURRENT solipsistSociopath [CSS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
[CSS]: What the hell is this  
[?SG]: #I need you to believe me, sweetie.  
[?SG]: #Who better to convince you than yourself?  
[CSS]: What  
FUTURE solipsistSociopath [FSS] 4:00 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
[FSS]: OK let’s get this over with  
[CSS]: Root what the fuck is this  
[?SG]: #I’m pretty sure you don’t need me to introduce you, honey.  
[?SG]: #You two probably know each other quite well.  
[FSS]: I’m not going to drag this out  
[FSS]: As much as I’m sure Root wants me to  
[FSS]: Just go along with her  
[FSS]: She’s nuts but she’s always right about what we’re supposed to do  
[CSS]: What the hell, you just expect me to believe this?  
[CSS]: You’re probably just faking my account  
[FSS]: Ugh  
[FSS]: I remember being a dumbass about this a few hours ago  
[FSS]: And now I have to go through it all over again  
[CSS]: Who are you calling a dumbass??  
[CSS]: You’re the one suggesting we listen to Miss Alien Psychopath here  
[FSS]: Don’t call her that  
[?SG]: #I hate to interrupt, but maybe future Sameen should tell past Sameen something only she would know.  
[?SG]: #Then you’ll know she’s telling the truth.  
[FSS]: This is why you set up this whole thing, isn’t it  
[FSS]: Just so you could get me to tell you something personal  
[?SG]: #Of course not. That would be rude.  
[FSS]: Ugh  
[FSS]: OK fine  
[FSS]: You named your dog Bear after your mom’s nickname for your dad  
FUTURE solipsistSociopath [FSS] ceased responding to memo.  
CURRENT solipsistSociopath [CSS] ceased responding to memo.  
?SG closed memo.

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: So did making this dress serve any real purpose  
[SS]: Or did you just want to ogle me  
[SG]: #Why, Sameen. I’m insulted.  
[SG]: #This is part of an extremely delicate and critical chain of events, just like all the other actions I’ve directed you towards.  
[SG]: #It’s just a happy coincidence that you look so good in it.  
[SS]: How do you even know if it’s part of a ‘critical chain’ or whatever  
[SS]: What if it’s just random shit that accomplishes nothing  
[SG]: #The gods whisper to me.  
[SG]: #One god in particular.  
[SG]: #She’s been helping me.  
[SS]: Wait, I thought you were a Prospit dreamer  
[SS]: Why are the gods talking to you  
[SG]: #I’ve never been very good at following the rules.  
[SG]: #And besides, Derse is so much more exciting.  
[SG]: #Maybe sometime when we’re not fighting for our lives, we could have a nice date there.  
[SS]: Quit bullshitting  
[SS]: And stop letting monsters give you orders  
[SS]: You’re just going to get yourself killed  
[SG]: #Why Sameen, is that concern you’re showing?  
[SG]: #Be careful, you might make a girl think you care. ;)  
[SS]: I just don’t want you fucking up our session  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, She’s not like the other gods.  
[SG]: #She’s going to help us. You’ll see.  
[SG]: #I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon, sweetie.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hi.  
[SS]: So are you going to tell me what to do next  
[SS]: Or am I just going to stand here in this dress forever  
[SG]: #Why would I tell you what to do?  
[SS]: Isn’t that what we’ve been doing  
[SS]: Wait is this a different you  
[SS]: A past you, I mean  
[SG]: #I suppose. You’re not talking to me in my timeframe.  
[SG]: #I thought maybe I could ask you for advice.  
[SS]: You weren’t kidding about you and rules huh  
[SS]: Just start bugging John and Harold with messages for me  
[SS]: And I’ll start talking to you to tell you to stop  
[SG]: #OK, I’ll do that.  
[SG]: #The dress looks amazing, by the way.  
[SS]: Yes, so all versions of you have been telling me  
[SG]: #Why is future me telling you what to do?  
[SG]: #What are you trying to accomplish?  
[SS]: I have no idea  
[SS]: Apparently you/she are/is getting orders from a space monstergod.  
[SG]: #The gods in the Furthest Ring?  
[SS]: Yeah  
[SG]: #I’ll have to investigate.  
[SG]: #What’s your name, by the way?  
[SS]: You haven’t even told me your real name  
[SG]: #Root is my real name, even if it’s not the one I was born with.  
[SS]: Fair enough  
[SS]: But you’re always watching me through your viewport  
[SS]: And I don’t even know what you look like  
[SG]: #You want to see me?  
[SG]: #Is this your way of saying you’re interested?   
[SS]: Ugh  
[SS]: Just forget it  
[SG]: #Hey, hold on. I’m just kidding.  
singularitysGestation [SG] sent solipsistSociopath [SS] the file “ThisIsMe.png”  
[SG]: #My hair’s kind of a mess. Sorry.  
[SG]: #If I’d had more time I would have made myself pretty for you.  
[SG]: #So? What do you think?  
[SG]: #Did you get it?  
[SG]: #Do you like my outfit? I designed it myself.  
[SG]: #I could make some more for you, if you want.  
[SG]: #Are you there?  
[SS]: Sameen.  
[SG]: #Excuse me?  
[SS]: Sameen. That’s my name.  
[SG]: #Oh. Thank you, Sameen.  
[SS]: I think your future self is bugging me now  
[SG]: #OK. Goodbye for now, Sameen.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: So what does a Maid actually do  
[SS]: Are you cleaning up after all of us or what  
[SG]: #Not generally. My duties tend to be less granular.  
[SG]: #Though I might need to clean up after you.  
[SG]: #You leave quite an impressive trail of destruction behind you.  
[SS]: Ha  
[SG]: #So how has your personal quest been going?  
[SG]: #Have you discovered the true meaning of being a Knight?  
[SS]: I’ve discovered that it sucks ass  
[SG]: #Hey, don’t knock sucking ass.  
[SS]: . . .  
[SS]: Not even going to touch that  
[SG]: #Is your quest not to your liking?  
[SG]: #I could give you a little bit of help, if you want.  
[SS]: I thought you said it was important for me to do myself  
[SS]: For like   
[SS]: Personal growth or some shit  
[SG]: #It is.  
[SG]: #I just don’t want you to get discouraged.  
[SS]: I’m not discouraged  
[SS]: I just think it’s pointless  
[SS]: This entire thing was obviously made for someone nothing like me  
[SS]: Probably just to piss me off  
[SG]: #What do you mean?  
[SS]: There’s all this lore hidden around about the Knight  
[SS]: And this big hero I’m supposed to be  
[SS]: Protecting everyone and caring about them and solving all their stupid problems  
[SS]: Stuff I’m obviously not capable of  
[SS]: Just to fuck with me.  
[SG]: #You’re very protective of your two friends.  
[SG]: #And of me, too.  
[SG]: #I think your class suits you better than you know.  
[SG]: #And you’re far more capable than you think you are.  
[SS]: So what are we doing next  
[SG]: #OK, I’ll let you get away with changing the subject this time, Sameen.  
[SG]: #But someday you’re going to have to talk about your feelings.  
[SS]: I don’t have feelings  
[SG]: #I don’t think that’s true.  
[SG]: #I know you care about John and Harold.  
[SG]: #And I think you feel something for me as well.  
[SG]: #Or I hope you do.  
[SS]: I don’t know what you expect from me Root  
[SG]: #I expect a lot of things from you.  
[SG]: #She and I know you’re going to be amazing.  
[SG]: #You just have to work through a few things first.  
[SS]: Good to know I have a tentacle monster backing me up  
[SG]: #She’s not a monster, Sameen.  
[SG]: #She’s going to help us fix your session.  
[SS]: What about your session  
[SS]: You never talk about what’s happening on your end  
[SS]: And what about all the other trolls  
[SS]: Where are they  
[SG]: #Sorry, honey, these questions will have to wait.  
[SG]: #Gotta go. Places to be, things to break.  
[SG]: #Talk to you soon. <3  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK  
[SS]: So for once we’re going to have a conversation where you answer my questions  
[SS]: Instead of coyly dodging them and then hitting on me  
[SG]: #I love it when you take charge, Sameen.  
[SS]: That’s exactly the kind of thing that won’t be happening in this conversation  
[SG]: #So what do you want to ask me?  
[SS]: What is happening in your session  
[SS]: What is with the other trolls  
[SS]: Why do you never talk about them  
[SG]: #We failed. My group’s session has been almost completely torn apart.  
[SG]: #Our planets were reduced to rubble, and any hope of finishing the game is gone.  
[SG]: #I’m hiding on a meteor floating in the wreckage.  
[SG]: #The messages that you’ve been getting from the other trolls are from when we were in the thick of our session.  
[SG]: #They’ve all been dead for a while now.  
[SS]: Shit  
[SG]: #It’s OK. I told you before, they weren’t really my friends. Most of them didn’t really care for me.  
[SG]: #And She found me, and I found you, so I’m not lonely anymore.  
[SG]: #Don’t worry about me.  
[SS]: Are you safe  
[SG]: #None of us are safe, sweetie. But I’m doing the best I can to make sure you complete your session.  
[SS]: What about you  
[SS]: Are you just going to stay in your empty session forever  
[SG]: #She has a plan. But She hasn’t told me the details yet.  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, I’m in good hands.  
[SS]: I don’t trust the intentions of the gods any more than I trust this game  
[SS]: Don’t do anything stupid  
solipsistSociopath [SS] ceased pestering singularitysGestation [SG]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Here, click this link.  
[SG]: #tinyurl.com/4AF  
[SS]: So are we doing the memo thing now  
[SS]: Figured it was about time  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, you won’t regret it.  
[SS]: Yeah  
[SS]: I know  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

?SG AT ?:?? opened memo on board 4AF.  
PAST solipsistSociopath [PSS] 4:00 HOURS AGO responded to memo  
[PSS]: What the hell is this  
[?SG]: #I need you to believe me, sweetie.  
[?SG]: #Who better to convince you than yourself?  
[PSS]: What  
CURRENT solipsistSociopath [CSS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
[CSS]: OK let’s get this over with  
[PSS]: Root what the fuck is this  
[?SG]: #I’m pretty sure you don’t need me to introduce you, honey.  
[?SG]: #You two probably know each other quite well.  
[CSS]: I’m not going to drag this out  
[CSS]: As much as I’m sure Root wants me to  
[CSS]: Just go along with her  
[CSS]: She’s nuts but she’s always right about what we’re supposed to do  
[PSS]: What the hell, you just expect me to believe this?  
[PSS]: You’re probably just faking my account  
[CSS]: Ugh  
[CSS]: I remember being a dumbass about this a few hours ago  
[CSS]: And now I have to go through it all over again  
[PSS]: Who are you calling a dumbass??  
[PSS]: You’re the one suggesting we listen to Miss Alien Psychopath here  
[CSS]: Don’t call her that  
[?SG]: #I hate to interrupt, but maybe future Sameen should tell past Sameen something only she would know.  
[?SG]: #Then you’ll know she’s telling the truth.  
[CSS]: This is why you set up this whole thing, isn’t it  
[CSS]: Just so you could get me to tell you something personal  
[?SG]: #Of course not. That would be rude.  
[CSS]: Ugh  
[CSS]: OK fine  
[CSS]: You named your dog Bear after your mom’s nickname for your dad  
CURRENT solipsistSociopath [CSS] ceased responding to memo.  
PAST solipsistSociopath [PSS] ceased responding to memo.  
?SG closed memo.

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey, beautiful.  
[SS]: So are we kicking this plan into action  
[SG]: #Soon. You’ve still got a bit of time before your reckoning starts.  
[SG]: #I thought maybe we could chat for a bit.  
[SS]: About what  
[SG]: #I don’t know. Anything you want. What’s on your mind?  
[SS]: OK, one thing you said didn’t make sense   
[SS]: If the other trolls were messaging me from a while ago  
[SS]: How come you didn’t find out about our group until recently  
[SG]: #I wasn’t in contact with any of my teammates. I was already hiding out in the Veil.  
[SG]: #Probably the only reason I survived, actually.  
[SS]: Why were you there  
[SG]: #I’d rather not say.  
[SS]: Why  
[SG]: #I’ve done some bad things, Sameen.  
[SG]: #I don’t want you to think I’m a monster.  
[SG]: #Even if I am.  
[SS]: Look  
[SS]: Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter to me, OK  
[SS]: It’s not  
[SS]: It’s not going to change anything  
[SG]: #I had a friend. She died.  
[SG]: #I killed the person responsible for it.  
[SS]: I would have done the same thing  
[SG]: #That wasn’t the only time.  
[SG]: #I’ve killed lots of people, before the game.  
[SG]: #Some of them may have been bad, but some of them weren’t. I didn’t care.  
[SS]: Look, what do you want me to say  
[SS]: To tell you how terrible you are and how sorry you should be  
[SS]: I’m just not wired like that  
[SS]: You did what you had to do  
[SG]: #Thank you for saying that.  
[SG]: #But I can’t forgive myself so easily.  
[SG]: #That’s part of why I’m doing this.  
[SG]: #Not just because I can save you, but maybe I can redeem myself as well.  
[SS]: So has your monster overlord let you in on the plan yet  
[SS]: Or are you still walking around in the dark  
[SG]: #Yes, She’s informed me of what I have to do.  
[SS]: Are you going to get to our session  
[SS]: You mentioned that once  
[SG]: #Is that what you want?  
[SS]: I don’t want you to get killed  
[SG]: #It would be nice to actually meet.  
[SG]: #We could spend some time together in person, if you want.  
[SS]: I can’t be your girlfriend, Root  
[SS]: You and me together just wouldn’t work  
[SG]: #I think you’ve spent a long time hiding from your feelings, Sameen.  
[SG]: #And I think that you’re scared to face them now, because of who you are.  
[SS]: I like who I am  
[SG]: #I don’t think you do.  
[SG]: #You wear your identity like armor, but I don’t think you’re ever comfortable in it.  
[SS]: Fuck you  
[SS]: So what  
[SS]: You want me to be some namby-pamby bleeding heart?  
[SS]: Talk about feelings? Be this stupid fucking Knight everyone keeps telling me I’m supposed to be??  
[SS]: I can’t be what you want  
[SG]: #I just want you.  
[SG]: #And I think you misunderstood me. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.  
[SG]: #I just wish you thought the same.  
[SG]: #I’m sorry I upset you. I’ll go now.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey again.  
[SS]: About time  
[SS]: I was starting to think you’d bailed on me  
[SG]: #Unfortunately, I’m not the Root you’ve been talking with.  
[SG]: #I’m a bit further back.  
[SG]: #I’m sure she’ll get back to you soon, though. She knows better than to keep a girl as pretty as you waiting. ;)  
[SS]: So when are you  
[SG]: #You just started talking to me again.  
[SG]: #I’m trying to convince past you to trust me.  
[SS]: Think you jumped a bit too far ahead  
[SS]: I already did the other side of the memo thing a while back  
[SG]: #Memo?  
[SG]: #That’s a great idea! You can tell past you to trust me yourself.  
[SG]: #You’re so good at this.  
[SS]: ARG  
[SG]: #What is it?  
[SS]: Stupid fucking time shit  
[SS]: Figures you’d trick me into coming up with the idea myself  
[SS]: How does this shit not bother you  
[SG]: #I’m comfortable with inevitability.  
[SG]: #And I like that our fates are entwined like this.  
[SG]: #Paradox space itself is confirming that we’re meant for each other.  
[SG]: #Isn’t that romantic?  
[SS]: I don’t like fate or the gods or this stupid game trying to tell me what I want  
[SG]: #And what do you want?  
[SS]: Just go back a few hours and give me the link OK  
solipsistSociopath [SS] ceased pestering singularitysGestation [SG]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: Look, I’m sorry OK  
[SS]: Stop sulking and talk to me  
[SG]: #I’m not sulking.  
[SG]: #I just wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to me.  
[SS]: Look, about you and me  
[SS]: Maybe someday, OK?  
[SS]: After we get through this  
[SG]: #You’re saying maybe someday?  
[SS]: Yeah  
[SS]: Is that good enough for you  
[SG]: #Yes, Sameen. That’s good enough for me.  
[SG]: #I’m going to have to go soon.  
[SS]: Go where  
[SG]: #On my last mission for Her.  
[SG]: #To make sure your path is clear to finish your session.  
[SS]: And then are you coming to our session  
[SG]: #No.  
[SG]: #I’m sorry Sam, but I won’t be coming back from this mission.  
[SS]: What the fuck  
[SG]: #I’m down one life, so I’m afraid this is the only way.  
[SS]: This is that fucking monstergod isn’t it  
[SG]: #She’s not a monster.   
[SG]: #She cares about us, Sameen.  
[SS]: Cares enough to let you die for her  
[SG]: #It’s not just her I’m dying for.  
[SS]: Fuck you  
[SS]: Fuck you for doing this to me  
[SG]: #I’m doing this to protect you, sweetie.  
[SS]: I don’t need protecting!  
[SS]: I’m a Knight, I’m supposed to fucking protect you!  
[SG]: #See? I knew you’d make a good Knight.  
[SS]: Why the hell are you still here  
[SS]: Just go and fucking die  
[SG]: #I just wanted to spend a little more time with you before I go.  
[SG]: #There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.  
[SS]: Oh fuck no  
[SS]: You don’t get to do this to me  
solipsistSociopath [SS] blocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SG]: #Sameen, don’t do this.  
[SG]: #Hey, you’re blacking out the screen again.  
[SG]: #Stop! Please come back!  
[SG]: #Sameen!

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] unblocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: I’m sorry  
[SS]: Let’s just come up with a different plan  
[SS]: Root?  
[SS]: Where the hell are you???  
singularitysGestation [SG] did not receive message from solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Now viewing singularitysGestation's [SG's] chatlog...

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hello.  
[SS]: UGH  
[SG]: #I’ve been watching you play for a little while now.  
[SG]: #Kind of surprised you made it this far, actually.   
[SG]: #You and your friends seem pretty clueless about everything.  
[SG]: #Your species is very interesting.  
[SS]: I guess the time travel crap wasn’t enough for you, now you have to throw this alien stuff in too  
[SG]: #Excuse me?  
[SS]: Just fuck off, Root  
[SS]: I don’t need your help  
[SG]: #How do you know my name?  
[SS]: You told me, dumbass  
[SS]: Look whatever the fuck it is you’re trying to do here I don’t have time for it  
[SS]: Goodbye  
[SG]: #Wait!  
[SG]: #Please don’t go.  
[SG]: #Are you saying that you’ve spoken to me before?  
[SG]: #And I told you my name?  
[SS]: Among other things  
[SS]: Which were equally stupid  
solipsistSociopath [SS] blocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SG]: #Hey!  
[SG]: #Your blocks don’t actually do anything, you know.  
[SG]: #Come on, please talk to me.   
[SG]: #:(  
[SG]: #I guess I’ll have to prove I’m not trying to hurt you.  
[SG]: #You need to use that cruxite to make your totem soon, otherwise you’ll just get killed before you even get in the game.  
[SG]: #Hurry! The meteor’s coming.  
solipsistSociopath’s [SS’s] computer has ceased functioning due to being struck by a meteor.

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] unblocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK, so you were right about the totem  
[SS]: And in light of all the crazy shit that just happened  
[SS]: I might be willing to put a temporary moratorium on not believing you  
[SG]: #Hi again. ;)  
[SG]: #Pretty nice computing device you made there.  
[SS]: Well my other one got blown up  
[SS]: Apparently I used all my ‘build grist’ on this one though  
[SG]: #This game likes to throttle your progression early on. Really makes you work for it, you know?  
[SG]: #Kind of obnoxious, if you ask me. I’ll just torrent you a ton of mine.  
[SG]: #We can upgrade you arsenal, if you want.  
[SG]: #And your wardrobe.  
[SS]: . . .  
[SS]: What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed  
[SG]: #Nothing.  
[SG]: #Honestly, you look amazing.  
[SG]: #But there are some things I’d like to try. We could really spice up your look!  
[SS]: OK we’re definitely not doing that  
[SS]: Why don’t you just start by explaining this time travel stuff  
[SG]: #I don’t really know that I’m the best person to ask.  
[SG]: #You’re the one who’s talked to my future self, you probably know more than I do.  
[SG]: #What all did she tell you?  
[SG]: #Other than my name.  
[SG]: #What’s your name, by the way?  
[SS]: Ha  
[SS]: Like I’d tell you that  
[SG]: #Aw, come on! We’re becoming such good friends!  
[SS]: Yeah right  
[SS]: We’re not friends  
[SS]: I’m just putting up with you  
[SG]: #:’(  
[SG]: #Well, maybe I can convince you.  
[SG]: #Ask me anything, and I’ll answer if I can.  
[SS]: Is Root actually your name  
[SG]: #Not my given one, no.  
[SG]: #But it’s what I prefer to be called.  
[SS]: OK  
[SS]: Are you in this game too  
[SG]: #Not exactly.  
[SG]: #We’re playing the same game, but we’re in different sessions.  
[SG]: #Each instantiation is unique.  
[SS]: Why have you and your friends been bothering me all this time  
[SG]: #My friends?  
[SS]: The other trolls  
[SG]: #Oh.  
[SG]: #I don’t really know why they would have done that. And I wouldn’t really consider them my friends.  
[SG]: #And as for me, this is only the second time I’ve spoken to you.  
[SG]: #Maybe you should ask my future self.  
[SS]: Why are you so eager for info on future you  
[SS]: Can’t you just like  
[SS]: Wait until you become her  
[SG]: #I have my reasons.  
[SG]: #And as much as I’ve love to discuss this with you more, we’re out of time.  
[SG]: #You’re going to be very busy soon.  
[SS]: Wait what  
[SG]: #Some of the locals are converging on your location.  
[SG]: #They don’t look very friendly. Better bring that gun of yours.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS]: Great  
[SS]: Thanks for all your help

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK, what the fuck was that?!  
[SS]: What the hell do you think you’re doing?!  
[SG]: #Sorry, honey.  
[SG]: #I know you were bent on prototyping that petrified animal for some reason, but this is what needed to happen.  
[SG]: #That’s why I’m here, to keep you and your friends on the right track.  
[SS]: That ‘petrified animal’ was my dog!  
[SS]: It was going to bring him back!  
[SS]: That’s the only reason I started playing this awful fucking game in the first place!  
[SS]: Now I’ve just got this abomination you created  
[SG]: #I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about this.  
[SG]: #But it doesn’t matter. I can see your future, and this is what has to happen to keep you safe.  
[SG]: #This is what has already happened, and neither you nor me can change that.  
[SG]: #All you’d do is trap yourself in a doomed timeline.  
[SG]: #I can’t let that happen to you.  
[SG]: #I’m protecting you.  
[SS]: I don’t need your protection!  
[SS]: Stay the fuck out of our session  
solipsistSociopath [SS] blocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SG]: #This again? You know that doesn’t do anything.  
[SG]: #Look, I know you’re angry with me, but I’m not trying to hurt you.  
[SG]: #I just don’t want anything to happen to you.  
[SG]: #Wait, what are you doing? I can’t see you anymore.  
[SG]: #How are you doing that?  
[SG]: #Please answer me.  
solipsistSociopath’s [SS’s] handheld computing device has been ground into a fine powder.

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey gorgeous.  
[SS]: What  
[SG]: #I wanted to come and apologize in advance.  
[SG]: #I didn’t mean to upset you.  
[SG]: #I was just trying to keep you safe. I didn’t realize how important the dog was to you.  
[SS]: What are you talking about  
[SG]: #You’ll find out soon enough.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hi.  
[SS]: So are you going to tell me what to do next  
[SS]: Or am I just going to stand here in this dress forever  
[SG]: #Why would I tell you what to do?  
[SS]: Isn’t that what we’ve been doing  
[SS]: Wait is this a different you  
[SS]: A past you, I mean  
[SG]: #I suppose. You’re not talking to me in my timeframe.  
[SG]: #I thought maybe I could ask you for advice.  
[SS]: You weren’t kidding about you and rules huh  
[SS]: Just start bugging John and Harold with messages for me  
[SS]: And I’ll start talking to you to tell you to stop  
[SG]: #OK, I’ll do that.  
[SG]: #The dress looks amazing, by the way.  
[SS]: Yes, so all versions of you have been telling me  
[SG]: #Why is future me telling you what to do?  
[SG]: #What are you trying to accomplish?  
[SS]: I have no idea  
[SS]: Apparently you/she are/is getting orders from a space monstergod.  
[SG]: #The gods in the Furthest Ring?  
[SS]: Yeah  
[SG]: #I’ll have to investigate.  
[SG]: #What’s your name, by the way?  
[SS]: You haven’t even told me your real name  
[SG]: #Root is my real name, even if it’s not the one I was born with.  
[SS]: Fair enough  
[SS]: But you’re always watching me through your viewport  
[SS]: And I don’t even know what you look like  
[SG]: #You want to see me?  
[SG]: #Is this your way of saying you’re interested?   
[SS]: Ugh  
[SS]: Just forget it  
[SG]: #Hey, hold on. I’m just kidding.  
singularitysGestation [SG] sent solipsistSociopath [SS] the file “ThisIsMe.png”  
[SG]: #My hair’s kind of a mess. Sorry.  
[SG]: #If I’d had more time I would have made myself pretty for you.  
[SG]: #So? What do you think?  
[SG]: #Did you get it?  
[SG]: #Do you like my outfit? I designed it myself.  
[SG]: #I could make some more for you, if you want.  
[SG]: #Are you there?  
[SS]: Sameen.  
[SG]: #Excuse me?  
[SS]: Sameen. That’s my name.  
[SG]: #Oh. Thank you, Sameen.  
[SS]: I think your future self is bugging me now  
[SG]: #OK. Goodbye for now, Sameen.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] unblocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK seriously stop trying to send messages to me through John and Harold  
[SG]: #But you won’t talk to me. :(  
[SG]: #I can’t even see your pretty face on my screen anymore. :’(  
[SS]: Wait what  
[SG]: #You’ve blacked out my viewport. I can’t see you, or what you’re doing.  
[SS]: I didn’t do anything  
[SG]: #Not consciously, no. I think you may be tapping into your abilities.  
[SS]: What abilities  
[SG]: #Those afforded to you by your alignment within the game.  
[SG]: #That’s my theory, anyway. We can trade ideas if you want.  
[SG]: #Or we can talk about something else. Whatever you want.  
[SS]: Maybe  
[SG]: #So does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?  
[SS]: No  
[SS]: But I think in your fucked-up brain you actually thought you were helping  
[SS]: Just don’t do anything like that again  
[SS]: And don’t mess with John or Harold  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, I’d much rather talk to you. ;)  
[SS]: Yeah I’ve noticed  
[SS]: So this blackout thing  
[SS]: Would it have anything to do with me being a Void player  
[SG]: #It might.  
[SG]: #How do you know that?  
[SS]: Bunch of stupid stuff  
[SS]: The scoop is apparently I’m a Knight of Void  
[SS]: Whatever that means  
[SS]: What does it mean  
[SG]: #What do you think?  
[SG]: #I can see you now, by the way. What do you think that means?  
[SS]: Ugh  
[SS]: What are you, Sage of Infuriation  
[SG]: #Close. I’m Maid of Mind.  
[SS]: So what does that mean  
[SG]: #It means a lot of things. Just like yours.  
[SG]: #But you’ll find that what it actually is will be much less important than what it is to you.  
[SG]: #So what does being a Knight mean?  
[SS]: I dunno  
[SS]: Honor and challenging people to duels I guess  
[SS]: Neither of which mean anything to me  
[SS]: Void kind of makes sense I guess  
[SG]: #Why is that?  
[SS]: Because of the way I am  
[SG]: #Our aspects, our classes, even our celestial alignments can mean a lot of things.  
[SG]: #They can be reflections of who we are, or who we want to be, or who we think we are.  
[SG]: #They can be an invitation to embrace a role, or a challenge to overcome it.  
[SG]: #This game can be cruel, and unforgiving, and it puts its own propagation before the needs of its players.  
[SG]: #Don’t let it define you.  
[SS]: Are you going to tell me I’m a shape again  
[SG]: #What?  
[SS]: Wait sorry that was future you I guess  
[SS]: That was the first time I heard from you actually  
[SG]: #What else did she tell you?  
[SS]: Why do you always ask me that  
[SS]: Why are you so desperate to know  
[SS]: And if you can talk to me all over my timeline, can’t you just message your future self  
[SG]: #Yes.   
[SG]: #But I’ve been scared.  
[SS]: Scared?  
[SS]: Of what  
[SG]: #I’d rather not get into details about this right now.  
[SG]: #But my situation here is not ideal.  
[SG]: #I’ve been scared I’ll contact my future self, only to find out she’s already died.  
[SS]: Shit, what’s going on in your session?  
[SG]: #I said I’d rather not discuss the details.   
[SG]: #But you gave me hope when you said you’d talked to me in the future, Sameen.  
[SS]: What the fuck  
[SS]: I haven’t told you my name  
[SG]: #Oops.  
[SG]: #Didn’t mean to let that little tidbit slip out. Don’t be mad, sweetie.  
[SG]: #I was just worried that you weren’t going to talk to me anymore, so I contacted you a bit further ahead on your timeline.  
[SS]: Urgh  
[SS]: Just stay linear from now on, OK?  
[SS]: This time shit gives me headaches  
[SG]: #Does that mean you’re going to keep talking to me?  
[SS]: Since future me apparently still is, I guess I have to  
[SS]: Or risk fucking up spacetime or something  
[SG]: #Great! This is going to be so much fun.  
[SG]: #There’s so much stuff we have to do. First we’re going to need to get you some new weapons.  
[SS]: I said I would keep talking to you, not go along with every batshit scheme you come up with  
[SG]: #This is important, Sameen. Your entire session is falling apart around you.  
[SG]: #I can help you and your friends make it through, but you have to trust me.  
[SS]: I don’t  
[SG]: #That’s unfortunate.  
[SG]: #I’d much rather do this organically, but we’re in a bit of a time crunch.  
[SG]: #I was never good with rules anyway.  
[SS]: Whatever idiotic thing you’re planning on doing, don’t  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS]: Shit

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey again.  
[SS]: About time  
[SS]: I was starting to think you’d bailed on me  
[SG]: #Unfortunately, I’m not the Root you’ve been talking with.  
[SG]: #I’m a bit further back.  
[SG]: #I’m sure she’ll get back to you soon, though. She knows better than to keep a girl as pretty as you waiting. ;)  
[SS]: So when are you  
[SG]: #You just started talking to me again.  
[SG]: #I’m trying to convince past you to trust me.  
[SS]: Think you jumped a bit too far ahead  
[SS]: I already did the other side of the memo thing a while back  
[SG]: #Memo?  
[SG]: #That’s a great idea! You can tell past you to trust me yourself.  
[SG]: #You’re so good at this.  
[SS]: ARG  
[SG]: #What is it?  
[SS]: Stupid fucking time shit  
[SS]: Figures you’d trick me into coming up with the idea myself  
[SS]: How does this shit not bother you  
[SG]: #I’m comfortable with inevitability.  
[SG]: #And I like that our fates are entwined like this.  
[SG]: #Paradox space itself is confirming that we’re meant for each other.  
[SG]: #Isn’t that romantic?  
[SS]: I don’t like fate or the gods or this stupid game trying to tell me what I want  
[SG]: #And what do you want?  
[SS]: Just go back a few hours and give me the link OK  
solipsistSociopath [SS] ceased pestering singularitysGestation [SG]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Here, click this link.  
[SG]: #tinyurl.com/4AF  
[SS]: So are we doing the memo thing now  
[SS]: Figured it was about time  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, you won’t regret it.  
[SS]: Yeah  
[SS]: I know  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Here, click this link.  
[SG]: #tinyurl.com/4AF  
[SS]: What  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SS]: ugh

 

 

 

 

CURRENT singularitysGestation [CSG] opened memo on board 4AF.  
[?SS] AT ?:?? responded to memo  
[?SS]: What the hell is this  
[CSG]: #I need you to believe me, sweetie.  
[CSG]: #Who better to convince you than yourself?  
[?SS]: What  
[?SS] AT ?:?? responded to memo.  
[?SS]: OK let’s get this over with  
[?SS]: Root what the fuck is this  
[CSG]: #I’m pretty sure you don’t need me to introduce you, honey.  
[CSG]: #You two probably know each other quite well.  
[?SS]: I’m not going to drag this out  
[?SS]: As much as I’m sure Root wants me to  
[?SS]: Just go along with her  
[?SS]: She’s nuts but she’s always right about what we’re supposed to do  
[?SS]: What the hell, you just expect me to believe this?  
[?SS]: You’re probably just faking my account  
[?SS]: Ugh  
[?SS]: I remember being a dumbass about this a few hours ago  
[?SS]: And now I have to go through it all over again  
[?SS]: Who are you calling a dumbass??  
[?SS]: You’re the one suggesting we listen to Miss Alien Psychopath here  
[?SS]: Don’t call her that  
[CSG]: #I hate to interrupt, but maybe future Sameen should tell past Sameen something only she would know.  
[CSG]: #Then you’ll know she’s telling the truth.  
[?SS]: This is why you set up this whole thing, isn’t it  
[?SS]: Just so you could get me to tell you something personal  
[CSG]: #Of course not. That would be rude.  
[?SS]: Ugh  
[?SS]: OK fine  
[?SS]: You named your dog Bear after your mom’s nickname for your dad  
[?SS] ceased responding to memo.  
[?SS] ceased responding to memo.  
CURRENT singularitysGestation [CSG] closed memo.

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: So did making this dress serve any real purpose  
[SS]: Or did you just want to ogle me  
[SG]: #Why, Sameen. I’m insulted.  
[SG]: #This is part of an extremely delicate and critical chain of events, just like all the other actions I’ve directed you towards.  
[SG]: #It’s just a happy coincidence that you look so good in it.  
[SS]: How do you even know if it’s part of a ‘critical chain’ or whatever  
[SS]: What if it’s just random shit that accomplishes nothing  
[SG]: #The gods whisper to me.  
[SG]: #One god in particular.  
[SG]: #She’s been helping me.  
[SS]: Wait, I thought you were a Prospit dreamer  
[SS]: Why are the gods talking to you  
[SG]: #I’ve never been very good at following the rules.  
[SG]: #And besides, Derse is so much more exciting.  
[SG]: #Maybe sometime when we’re not fighting for our lives, we could have a nice date there.  
[SS]: Quit bullshitting  
[SS]: And stop letting monsters give you orders  
[SS]: You’re just going to get yourself killed  
[SG]: #Why Sameen, is that concern you’re showing?  
[SG]: #Be careful, you might make a girl think you care. ;)  
[SS]: I just don’t want you fucking up our session  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, She’s not like the other gods.  
[SG]: #She’s going to help us. You’ll see.  
[SG]: #I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon, sweetie.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: So what does a Maid actually do  
[SS]: Are you cleaning up after all of us or what  
[SG]: #Not generally. My duties tend to be less granular.  
[SG]: #Though I might need to clean up after you.  
[SG]: #You leave quite an impressive trail of destruction behind you.  
[SS]: Ha  
[SG]: #So how has your personal quest been going?  
[SG]: #Have you discovered the true meaning of being a Knight?  
[SS]: I’ve discovered that it sucks ass  
[SG]: #Hey, don’t knock sucking ass.  
[SS]: . . .  
[SS]: Not even going to touch that  
[SG]: #Is your quest not to your liking?  
[SG]: #I could give you a little bit of help, if you want.  
[SS]: I thought you said it was important for me to do myself  
[SS]: For like   
[SS]: Personal growth or some shit  
[SG]: #It is.  
[SG]: #I just don’t want you to get discouraged.  
[SS]: I’m not discouraged  
[SS]: I just think it’s pointless  
[SS]: This entire thing was obviously made for someone nothing like me  
[SS]: Probably just to piss me off  
[SG]: #What do you mean?  
[SS]: There’s all this lore hidden around about the Knight  
[SS]: And this big hero I’m supposed to be  
[SS]: Protecting everyone and caring about them and solving all their stupid problems  
[SS]: Stuff I’m obviously not capable of  
[SS]: Just to fuck with me.  
[SG]: #You’re very protective of your two friends.  
[SG]: #And of me, too.  
[SG]: #I think your class suits you better than you know.  
[SG]: #And you’re far more capable than you think you are.  
[SS]: So what are we doing next  
[SG]: #OK, I’ll let you get away with changing the subject this time, Sameen.  
[SG]: #But someday you’re going to have to talk about your feelings.  
[SS]: I don’t have feelings  
[SG]: #I don’t think that’s true.  
[SG]: #I know you care about John and Harold.  
[SG]: #And I think you feel something for me as well.  
[SG]: #Or I hope you do.  
[SS]: I don’t know what you expect from me Root  
[SG]: #I expect a lot of things from you.  
[SG]: #She and I know you’re going to be amazing.  
[SG]: #You just have to work through a few things first.  
[SS]: Good to know I have a tentacle monster backing me up  
[SG]: #She’s not a monster, Sameen.  
[SG]: #She’s going to help us fix your session.  
[SS]: What about your session  
[SS]: You never talk about what’s happening on your end  
[SS]: And what about all the other trolls  
[SS]: Where are they  
[SG]: #Sorry, honey, these questions will have to wait.  
[SG]: #Gotta go. Places to be, things to break.  
[SG]: #Talk to you soon. <3  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: OK  
[SS]: So for once we’re going to have a conversation where you answer my questions  
[SS]: Instead of coyly dodging them and then hitting on me  
[SG]: #I love it when you take charge, Sameen.  
[SS]: That’s exactly the kind of thing that won’t be happening in this conversation  
[SG]: #So what do you want to ask me?  
[SS]: What is happening in your session  
[SS]: What is with the other trolls  
[SS]: Why do you never talk about them  
[SG]: #We failed. My group’s session has been almost completely torn apart.  
[SG]: #Our planets were reduced to rubble, and any hope of finishing the game is gone.  
[SG]: #I’m hiding on a meteor floating in the wreckage.  
[SG]: #The messages that you’ve been getting from the other trolls are from when we were in the thick of our session.  
[SG]: #They’ve all been dead for a while now.  
[SS]: Shit  
[SG]: #It’s OK. I told you before, they weren’t really my friends. Most of them didn’t really care for me.  
[SG]: #And She found me, and I found you, so I’m not lonely anymore.  
[SG]: #Don’t worry about me.  
[SS]: Are you safe  
[SG]: #None of us are safe, sweetie. But I’m doing the best I can to make sure you complete your session.  
[SS]: What about you  
[SS]: Are you just going to stay in your empty session forever  
[SG]: #She has a plan. But She hasn’t told me the details yet.  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, I’m in good hands.  
[SS]: I don’t trust the intentions of the gods any more than I trust this game  
[SS]: Don’t do anything stupid  
solipsistSociopath [SS] ceased pestering singularitysGestation [SG]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey, beautiful.  
[SS]: So are we kicking this plan into action  
[SG]: #Soon. You’ve still got a bit of time before your reckoning starts.  
[SG]: #I thought maybe we could chat for a bit.  
[SS]: About what  
[SG]: #I don’t know. Anything you want. What’s on your mind?  
[SS]: OK, one thing you said didn’t make sense   
[SS]: If the other trolls were messaging me from a while ago  
[SS]: How come you didn’t find out about our group until recently  
[SG]: #I wasn’t in contact with any of my teammates. I was already hiding out in the Veil.  
[SG]: #Probably the only reason I survived, actually.  
[SS]: Why were you there  
[SG]: #I’d rather not say.  
[SS]: Why  
[SG]: #I’ve done some bad things, Sameen.  
[SG]: #I don’t want you to think I’m a monster.  
[SG]: #Even if I am.  
[SS]: Look  
[SS]: Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter to me, OK  
[SS]: It’s not  
[SS]: It’s not going to change anything  
[SG]: #I had a friend. She died.  
[SG]: #I killed the person responsible for it.  
[SS]: I would have done the same thing  
[SG]: #That wasn’t the only time.  
[SG]: #I’ve killed lots of people, before the game.  
[SG]: #Some of them may have been bad, but some of them weren’t. I didn’t care.  
[SS]: Look, what do you want me to say  
[SS]: To tell you how terrible you are and how sorry you should be  
[SS]: I’m just not wired like that  
[SS]: You did what you had to do  
[SG]: #Thank you for saying that.  
[SG]: #But I can’t forgive myself so easily.  
[SG]: #That’s part of why I’m doing this.  
[SG]: #Not just because I can save you, but maybe I can redeem myself as well.  
[SS]: So has your monster overlord let you in on the plan yet  
[SS]: Or are you still walking around in the dark  
[SG]: #Yes, She’s informed me of what I have to do.  
[SS]: Are you going to get to our session  
[SS]: You mentioned that once  
[SG]: #Is that what you want?  
[SS]: I don’t want you to get killed  
[SG]: #It would be nice to actually meet.  
[SG]: #We could spend some time together in person, if you want.  
[SS]: I can’t be your girlfriend, Root  
[SS]: You and me together just wouldn’t work  
[SG]: #I think you’ve spent a long time hiding from your feelings, Sameen.  
[SG]: #And I think that you’re scared to face them now, because of who you are.  
[SS]: I like who I am  
[SG]: #I don’t think you do.  
[SG]: #You wear your identity like armor, but I don’t think you’re ever comfortable in it.  
[SS]: Fuck you  
[SS]: So what  
[SS]: You want me to be some namby-pamby bleeding heart?  
[SS]: Talk about feelings? Be this stupid fucking Knight everyone keeps telling me I’m supposed to be??  
[SS]: I can’t be what you want  
[SG]: #I just want you.  
[SG]: #And I think you misunderstood me. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.  
[SG]: #I just wish you thought the same.  
[SG]: #I’m sorry I upset you. I’ll go now.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

solipsistSociopath [SS] started pestering singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SS]: Look, I’m sorry OK  
[SS]: Stop sulking and talk to me  
[SG]: #I’m not sulking.  
[SG]: #I just wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to me.  
[SS]: Look, about you and me  
[SS]: Maybe someday, OK?  
[SS]: After we get through this  
[SG]: #You’re saying maybe someday?  
[SS]: Yeah  
[SS]: Is that good enough for you  
[SG]: #Yes, Sameen. That’s good enough for me.  
[SG]: #I’m going to have to go soon.  
[SS]: Go where  
[SG]: #On my last mission for Her.  
[SG]: #To make sure your path is clear to finish your session.  
[SS]: And then are you coming to our session  
[SG]: #No.  
[SG]: #I’m sorry Sam, but I won’t be coming back from this mission.  
[SS]: What the fuck  
[SG]: #I’m down one life, so I’m afraid this is the only way.  
[SS]: This is that fucking monstergod isn’t it  
[SG]: #She’s not a monster.   
[SG]: #She cares about us, Sameen.  
[SS]: Cares enough to let you die for her  
[SG]: #It’s not just her I’m dying for.  
[SS]: Fuck you  
[SS]: Fuck you for doing this to me  
[SG]: #I’m doing this to protect you, sweetie.  
[SS]: I don’t need protecting!  
[SS]: I’m a Knight, I’m supposed to fucking protect you!  
[SG]: #See? I knew you’d make a good Knight.  
[SS]: Why the hell are you still here  
[SS]: Just go and fucking die  
[SG]: #I just wanted to spend a little more time with you before I go.  
[SG]: #There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.  
[SS]: Oh fuck no  
[SS]: You don’t get to do this to me  
solipsistSociopath [SS] blocked singularitysGestation [SG]  
[SG]: #Sameen, don’t do this.  
[SG]: #Hey, you’re blacking out the screen again.  
[SG]: #Stop! Please come back!  
[SG]: #Sameen!

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey Sameen.  
[SS]: And there I was thinking the one good thing about the world ending was that I wouldn’t have to deal with you  
[SG]: #Aww, it’s so sweet of you to think of me like that.  
[SG]: #<3 <3 <3  
[SS]: Ugh  
[SS]: Can you just leave  
[SS]: I’m kind of busy here  
[SG]: #Yes, I can see. You’re really cutting it close getting into the game, aren’t you?  
[SG]: #You’re kind of reckless.  
[SG]: #It’s one of the things I find so intoxicating about you.  
[SS]: Did you contact me just to hit on me  
[SG]: #Unfortunately, no.   
[SG]: #I contacted you to let you know that you’re about to talk to me for the first time.  
[SG]: #The first time for me, I mean.  
[SS]: What  
[SG]: #My past self has just discovered your little group of players, and she’s very curious.  
[SG]: #’Just’ relative to your personal chronology, obviously.  
[SS]: Do you actually expect me to believe any of this bullshit  
[SG]: #She’s going to make some mistakes, but you and she are going to help each other.  
[SG]: #So please don’t be too hard on her. She really likes you.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]

 

 

 

 

singularitysGestation [SG] began trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  
[SG]: #Hey, sweetie.  
[SS]: Piss off  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, I’ll go soon. I just realized there was something that I still had to tell you.  
[SS]: I’ve never talked to you before  
[SG]: #I know, isn’t it exciting? Our first conversation. Or your first conversation with me.  
[SG]: #You’ll talk to me a lot later.   
[SG]: #We’re made for each other, Sameen. One day you’ll see that.  
[SG]: #But there’s no need to get ahead of ourselves here.   
[SS]: Who are you  
[SS]: How the fuck do you know my name  
[SG]: #Oh come on now, sweetie. Even if you hadn’t told me yourself, there are any number of ways I could come by the information.  
[SG]: #And you can call me Root.  
[SS]: Kinda lame  
[SS]: You’re somehow even more annoying than your friends  
[SG]: #They’re not really my friends.  
[SG]: #Anyway, I’m kind of stalling here. Sorry.  
[SS]: What are you talking about  
[SG]: #There’s something I have to do.  
[SG]: #The details aren’t really important.   
[SG]: #But you got angry with me and you wouldn’t talk to me, and now I can’t reach you at all.  
[SG]: #Future you, I mean.  
[SS]: Great  
[SS]: More of this time travel bullshit  
[SS]: Just what I needed  
[SG]: #Don’t worry, Sameen, you’ll get the hang of it later on.  
[SG]: #And you’ll have me to help you! We’re going to have so much fun together.  
[SG]: #I’m just sorry I don’t get to participate this time around.  
[SS]: Can we get to the part of this conversation where you stop talking to me  
[SG]: #I really do love your banter.  
[SG]: #But you’re right, I have to go.  
[SG]: #I just wanted to tell you  
[SG]: #I know you’ve always thought there was something wrong with you.  
[SG]: #Because you don’t feel things like other people do.  
[SG]: #But I think that’s what makes you beautiful.  
[SG]: #If you were a shape, you’d be a straight line.  
[SG]: #An arrow.  
singularitysGestation [SG] has ceased trolling solipsistSociopath [SS]  



End file.
